


Waffle House

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Bellarke/ *called the wrong number while drunk au*</p><p>Clarke calls Bellamy while she's trying to get ahold of Octavia for a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't going to pick it up. It was almost 2:30am. Shower. He wanted to shower. At work someone had dropped a case of tequila and he reeked. Bellamy turned the faucet on to heat it up and decided to pick up the phone. It was probably just a wrong number and if he didn't tell them now they might try back and irritate him all night.   
  
"Hello," he said holding the phone to his shoulder so he could start to take his pants off.   
  
"Octavia?" a voice said before giggling. One of her friends, drunk probably at some dumb ass high school party. Bellamy scoffed.   
  
"Her number ends with a seven, mine ends with an eight, you hit the wrong digit, kid." He went to hang up but the voice caught his attention.   
  
"I thought you were just Lincoln holding her phone while she peed or something, are you sure you're not Lincoln?"  
  
Who the fuck was Lincoln? That was a boy's name right? I mean in a sea of Aidans and Kimbers, that was a boy's name, no he was sure as shit it was.   
  
"Who's Lincoln?" he questioned sternly while reaching over to the shower to turn it off. This might take a minute, depending on how drunk this girl was. "Why would he have Octavia's phone?"  
  
"I told you, if she was like peeing or something," the girl said annoyed but still light like he didn't have her full attention. "They left before I could catch up, I was supposed to call her so that he could drive us home."   
  
He could hear her mumble something to someone else, he needed her to focus though. He knew their mother didn't mind Octavia dating but he sure as fuck wasn't okay with it. What if the guy had neck tattoos? Oh god, the guy probably had neck tattoos. Nothing says unemployable like neck tattoos. "But who is he? Is it her boyfriend?"   
  
"Wait," the girl said something again, but she'd covered the receiver so he couldn't make it out. "Okay bye!"   
  
"No!" he yelled a little too forcefully. That wasn't going to keep her on the phone. But he didn't hear the disconnect so he kept talking, nicer this time. "I can give you a ride home, where are you?"   
  
"Are you her hot as fuck big brother?" the girl answered to his question. He shook his head amused. There was always one that had a crush on him. At least it’d be useful this time.  
  
"Not if you're 16," he joked. He wasn't going to sleep with one of his sister's friends. Jesus, he'd never hear the end of it from O. Besides, his police academy packet was almost all set. Didn't need something shady like that coming to bite him in the ass.    
  
"Today is my birthday, well, yesterday? I dunno, what day is it now?" she paused. "Doesn't matter. I'm legal!" she yelled and he could tell wherever she was, she was definitely drunk and irritating people around her.   
  
"I'm gonna guess you aren't legal enough to actually be drinking, Princess, so I'd quiet down a little bit." He heard another giggle. "I'll come get you and take you home, where are you, and who are you, actually, so I know which one of my sister's friends I'm looking for?"  
  
"So you are her hot brother, Bellamy, I had sex dream about you once." He laughed but he was a little worried she'd run into the wrong type of guy while she was this bad off.   
  
"I'm Bellamy but who are you, Princess?" he prodded again.  
  
"I should just call Octavia," she said quickly.   
  
"Hey, I'm already up, shoes on, just tell me where." He tensed waiting for her to give the needed details. Rescue teenager from possible rapists and also get information about his sister's boyfriend.  
  
"It's..." she stopped, "Don't get mad at Octavia, she didn't even really want to come, I begged her since it was my birthday."   
  
"Where are you?" he asked now irritated himself as he imagined the worst possible places in the seediest parts of town.   
  
"I'm about a block from Greek street," she almost whispered it. "And this is Clarke."   
  
"You were at a frat party? You took my baby sister to a frat party?! Is Lincoln a frat boy? Shit, Clarke, blonde, curly Clarke? The one who is actually in college?" The more questions he shot at her the more upset he got. "You took my 16 year old sister to a den of date rape drugs and beer pong?"  
  
"I'm gonna call Octavia, I hope to never see you in my entire life, k bye."   
  
She hung up. She hung up on him. Oh hell no. He grabbed his keys and was on the road towards the campus in record time.   
  
Bellamy found her walking down Maple drive, a block over from Greek street, thankfully it was well lit so she wasn’t hard to spot. Clarke's hair was wild, she was carrying her heels, and her dress was entirely too short. He'd think it was hot if she hadn't delivered his sister to one of his most hated places and instead of Lincoln being some neck tattooed criminal he was worse, he was likely a popped collar, skinny jeaned, asshole who only drank micro brews until he got too drunk to notice the switch to cheap shit.   
  
He stopped the car, turned on the hazards, and hopped out. "Clarke, get in the car, I'll take you home." He opened the passenger side door and gave her a glare. She wouldn't look at him though, she looked at the ground, then over his shoulder. She looked like a scared puppy.   
  
"Lincoln didn't think it was a good idea either, that's why they left early." Well he was back to being a neck tattooed criminal but one with a little sense.   
  
"Don't you live on Greenbriar?" he asked softer and she nodded. "That's at least six miles and it's almost 3am."   
  
She pressed her lips together, like she was bracing for something. He raised his eyebrows in question. "Octavia is staying at my house, so...I can't go home without her. And she's not answering."   
  
Bellamy sighed and turned to lean his head against the car roof, he banged his forehead against it for good measure. "You've got quite the web of lies going here, Clarke." She bit her lip and for the first time that night he wasn't having brotherly feelings of the take care of your sister’s friend variety, that little pout was sexy and her words from earlier rang in his ears. He cleared his throat and shook his head a little. "Let's go to Waffle House," he suggested. "But for all this trouble, you're gonna tell me all about this Lincoln dude."   
  
Clarke looked at her phone. "Okay,” she said before handing him her heels as she put herself in the car. He threw her shoes in the backseat and shut her door. He still needed a shower but everyone at Waffle House smelled a little so whatever.  
  
The whole way to the little yellow, rectangular box of a restaurant, Clarke closed her eyes. He thought she might have fallen asleep, but when he stopped at a red light and glanced at his phone, she spoke up, “Light’s green.”  
  
After he parked, he reached behind him on the floor, digging for and pulling out a pair of old flip flops. He handed them to Clarke and she smiled at him. “God, you’re like my knight in shining armor. My feet hurt so bad.” Bellamy pursed his lips, he was still mad at her, but he recognized he probably wasn’t going to get any information yelling at her so he could be a little gentler.  
  
“No shirt, no shoes, yada yada, let’s go,” he said.  
  
Once they were seated in a booth in the back, (by the bathroom, he wasn’t sure if she was a puker,) he asked the graying lady with smoke lines around her lips for three waters, “no, no one else is coming, she just needs to hydrate. And a coffee for me.”  
  
“Can I have lemon in the water, please?” Clarke said sweetly from the other side of the booth, her menu on the table for a moment. The old lady smiled and nodded. She didn’t smile at Bellamy. That was coming out of her tip. Clarke’s menu was in front of her face now, so he couldn’t see her. (What kind of people needed to look at the menu of Waffle House?)  
  
“Who’s Lincoln?” he asked. Clarke lowered her menu so he could see her eyes, but not the rest of her face. She just stared at him a minute. “C’mon, I’ll buy you a waffle. And not rat you out to your mom.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Is that even a thing? Aren’t you a junior or something? A genius practically done with whatever genius program you’re doing, pre law or bioengineering or something?”  
  
She nodded, not answering the question about what she was doing in college but he’d remember in a minute. Octavia said something about it once.  
  
“My mom is pretty overprotective. It’s a little absurd I had to sneak out like this tonight.” Bellamy tilted his head to the side and scoffed. “Mock all you want, but Octavia sneaks out all the time.” She froze before covering her eyes with the menu again. He reached for the menu with a finger and pushed it all the way down so she was holding it in front of her chest, he didn’t notice that her cleavage was pretty fantastic. He was ignoring that. He fixed her with a stare.  
  
“Lincoln goes to Seaside High,” she said changing the subject slightly.  
  
“And?” 

“He’s a senior, so he’s my age.” She bit her lip again and he looked at his watch. That was safer. Good news though, Lincoln was too old. His mother surely didn’t approve of that.  
  
The drinks came and he nudged her water closer to her. Clarke deftly opened the straw and dipped it into the water with the lemon slices floating on top. Wait, this girl wasn’t drunk, at least not anymore, but she must have... was she only tipsy when she made that slip of the fingers when dialing him instead of Octavia? “You seem to be recovering quickly.”  
  
She shrugged, but her face flushed. “It’s been like an hour since I called you.”  
  
“It’s been about 30 minutes.”  
  
“I guess I just bounce back quickly, plus you know, you interrogating me this whole time, on the phone and now, I’m just…”  
  
“You weren’t that drunk,” he interrupted.  
  
She laughed nervously. Bellamy just stared at her, face impassive. Clarke tried to smile but he wasn’t buying it, she finally put her head down on her arm on the table, hiding her face.  
  
“I had one beer,” he heard her mumble from behind her arm.  
  
“You told me you fantasized about me with just one beer in you? Don’t let the government hire you, you’ll let all the state secrets go after a mimosa at Sunday brunch.” He said dryly. But her head snapped up. Cheeks very pink now.  
  
“I said sex dream, not a fantasy! You can’t control a sex dream, a fantasy makes it sound like I’ve been imagining you naked since that beach trip last year that you drove us all on.” Her finger was pointed at him like she was accusing him of something. He waited a beat and then it happened again. “Fuck!” she said before hiding behind her arm on the table again.  
  
Bellamy couldn’t help the wide grin across his face. He was going to hell but damn if that didn’t turn him on a little.  
  
“Were you kids gonna order?” the waitress asked distracting Bellamy from other things.  
  
“We’ll have two peanut butter waffles.” Clarke groaned from her hiding place and shook her head. “Okay, just one peanut butter waffle and one plain, but I’m not sharing my peanut butter chips with you.” He was pretty sure she said “fine” and the waitress walked off.  
  
Clarke’s phone pinged and he sat up a little to try and read what it said but she quickly shuffled it so he couldn’t see it. “Is it O?”  
  
She shook her head. “Just twitter.”  
  
“Kids these days.”  
  
“Oh please,” she pulled her head up, “you’re like three years older than me. Give it a rest, grandpa.”  
  
Bellamy bristled. “Why hasn’t Octavia called you back? Where’d they go?”  
  
“Probably just to Mount Weather Look Out,” she said and he immediately tensed. “Jesus, cut the big brother bullshit and get over it.”  
  
“Says the only child,” he snapped back. “And by the way, you’re an adult, she’s 16. I can be worried about what the hell my 16 year old sister is doing with some guy I don’t know.”  
  
“He’s probably just drawing her or something.” She played with her straw, bobbing it up and down in the glass.  
  
“Is that what the kids are calling-“ but Clarke cut him off.  
  
“Don’t even finish that cliché, Bellamy Blake, you’re not 80. And if I recall, didn’t you have to call a tow truck once from Mount Weather? I’m pretty sure some skank in AP English told me that. How she almost had to walk home and how you weren’t worth all the trouble.”  
  
He’d forgotten that she’d know all his friends from high school because she was on the advanced track from the time she hit high school. “Roma wasn’t a skank.”  
  
“You’re right, she was actually nice to me,” she admitted.  
  
“You still hang out with O and Monty and those kids, why? Why don’t you hang out with college kids?” He wasn’t sure why he’d asked. He should have been asking about Lincoln, but something about the whole thing, the frat party, the way she seemed trapped between people he knew and people Octavia knew, it piqued his interest.  
  
“They like me,” Clarke said plainly. She shivered in the cold AC and he found himself passing his jacket over the table. It was way too big for her but she settled into it and kept talking. “The college kids, it’s like I don’t exist. First few weeks,” she looked out the big windows for a minute, “I could blend in a little, but then the professors started pointing me out, I was doing really well too, so of course, I became the girl everyone ignored or teased.  
  
“I have to play mom to my friends, they’re all so reckless.” She looked up at him and she looked a little sad. “Make sure Octavia gets home, make sure Jasper isn’t lighting a joint in front of a police car, it wasn’t so bad last year. Wells was here, but he went off to Notre Dame and I’m just here, it’s... I just, I wanted to have a real college experience. I wanted to go to a dumb frat party on my 18th birthday.”

“Next time, call me,” he said without even thinking. Clarke tilted her head like she wasn’t sure she heard him. Now would be a good time to play it off but he didn't want to. “Octavia shouldn’t be there. She is too irresponsible. And she’s too young for those bastards. So next time you want to have an idiotic college experience, at least call me.” Bellamy took a deep breath, he thought about saying more, but the waitress was sliding waffles in front of them and that seemed a better use of time so he just let the statement hang there.  
  
“What are you doing, why were you awake when I called?” Clarke asked as she poured syrup on her plain waffle.  
  
“I was getting ready to get in the shower,” Bellamy replied with a quirk of his lips.  
  
“So you don’t always smell like tequila?” He couldn’t tell if she was flirting because she seemed really into her waffle, not even looking up when she spoke.

  
“A new idiot busboy at work dropped a case of tequila and we spent a while cleaning it up.”  
  
“You work in a bar?” She was still focused on that damn waffle, cutting the whole thing meticulously like a parent would do for a child.  
  
“For now. I’ve been putting my police academy paperwork,” he was showing off. Why was he trying to show off? Damn. Blondes were not his thing but this one was all of a sudden on his radar. She finally looked up and laughed at him. He was trying to impress her and she laughed, so this was going terribly.

“Bellamy Blake who got arrested right before graduation for his senior prank of putting tuna fish in the vents, oiling the floors, and building the very impressive sculpture of cafeteria tables wants to be a police officer?” Clarke laughed again and Bellamy didn’t care that she was laughing at him because the sound was kind of great.

“I spent three hours on that sculpture.” That should impress her. He was pretty sure she liked art. Her smile grew wider.  
  
“How’d you get the tables so high? People always assumed you had help, but of course, you were the only one arrested.”  
  
“The tables had to be folded, and then I used a system of ramps I made from a couple of two by fours to stack them on top of each other, then unfolding them as I went and adjusting them to make the design.” He shrugged like it was no big deal but he saw her eyes alight with interest. “A couple of people wanted to help me, but Principal Jaha said he’d expel anyone who participated so I told those others to stay home. I did the whole thing myself.”  
  
“But he didn’t expel you,” Clarke said before putting another bite of waffle in her mouth. Bellamy shook his head.  
  
“Nope, my mom yelled at me for an hour, but Jaha was merciful thankfully, he even put in a letter of recommendation for my academy shit.”  
  
“What made him change his mind?” she asked enthralled by the story. He held his hands up and shrugged again. But he grinned.  
  
“He said that doing it on my own was noble, not letting the other shits do the dirty work and get in trouble too, but I did spend the whole summer as the unpaid school janitor. That was a little embarrassing.”  
  
She laughed again and Bellamy noticed the way she was so comfortable. He’d seen a lot of girls cover their mouths with delicate hands when they laughed, he knew that was either a ploy to look more entertained than you actually were, or that the girl was embarrassed that her laugh might be too loud, too boisterous. Seemed like any of the earlier embarrassment was gone and replaced with this, a girl that would throw her head back and laugh at his stories. Her phone pinged and he was torn between desperately hoping that was Octavia and being disappointed that he’d probably have to take Clarke home soon.  
  
She picked up the phone and looked at it a moment. “Well?” he asked a little harsher than he intended. She threw him a look and started typing furiously.  
  
“I’m telling her to meet us here.” Clarke put her phone in her little purse next to her rather than back on the table.  
  
“Did you tell her I was here? Or that I was going to torture her boyfriend?” He went back to his waffle, trying to put some distance between himself and Clarke. He wasn’t gonna bang his sister’s friends, yeah. That was bad. Even the cute ones, that were legal, that had blue eyes and curly blond hair he wanted to put his hands in.  
  
She shook her head. “I told her you brought me here. I didn’t tell her anything else.” Clarke took a big sip of her water, getting to the bottom of the glass and then making that annoying slurping noise.  
  
“Did you mean it before?” she asked quietly. Her eyes were on her plate now. She looked nervous. “Or were you just being noble again? Or a martyr? That’s what my mom says I do, I offer things but only because I feel obligated, I feel like I have to be the one that does it because no one else will.”  
  
“Did I mean what?” He knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it. She was pushing around a piece of waffle all over her plate.  
  
“That I should call you,” she cleared her throat, “If I want a stupid college experience.”  
  
Bellamy nodded his head up and down very slightly. “Yeah, I meant it. Not being noble, it’d be fun.” He watched her try to hide her smile. Instead she looked very pleased with her waffle. “We could have fun.”  
  
“I don’t think I’ll be gracing another frat party though,” she said finally looking up at him. “Someone called me a bitch because I elbowed him in the groin when he tried to come up behind me and cop a feel.” She flashed this little coy smile that was definitely going to be a problem for him.  
  
“You’re short if you can easily do that,” he teased.  
  
“Maybe he was just really tall?” Clarke shot back. Okay, she didn’t like people making fun of her height. Good to know.  
  
“Whatever, Princess,” he tried out the loose nickname from hours ago.  
  
“But I heard bowling is a super popular college activity,” she said before quickly stuffing a bite of waffle in her mouth and looking away from him.  
  
“I’ve heard that’s considered a PE credit, so it’s basically like a poetry reading or a TED Talk.” She nodded her head as she chewed.  
  
“Did you get a plain waffle?” Octavia surprised both of them from the end of the table. Bellamy’s head swiveled around looking for Lincoln. “You’re supposed to get the peanut butter chips! They have this tiny hint of butterscotch and it’s basically the best thing you’ve ever put in your mouth,” she said as she slid into the booth next to Clarke.  
  
“Where is Lincoln?” he asked still looking around the restaurant.  
  
“Clarke warned me, so he dropped me off.” Octavia opened her mouth, making a mock surprise face. She was a brat sometimes.  
  
“I bought you a waffle and you still took her side?” he asked Clarke betrayed. But then she pouted and he was done.  
  
“Seems like you just got not angry, why ruin that with Lincoln? I much prefer you smiling and cordial versus interrogating people.” Well okay, he was having more fun talking to Clarke so maybe she had a point. Bellamy looked down before he met Clarke’s eyes. They just sort of stared at each other for a few seconds before Octavia piped up again, not even noticing what was happening, thank god.  
  
“It’s really none of your business, Bellamy.”  
  
 He just sighed heavily. “I need to meet the guy, Octavia.”  
  
“He’s coming to dinner tomorrow night, chill out, mom took the night off and everything,” she said before reaching across the table and stabbing a bit of his waffle with a spare fork.  
  
“Was I going to be invited?” he asked irritated but then he felt Clarke’s foot on the outside of his thigh. She had propped her feet up on the bench next to him. His spare flip flops probably on the floor. He looked at her but she was looking at Octavia.  
  
“Maybe,” Octavia said, this time taking one of Clarke’s waters and sipping on it. “But you’re such a dick about it, the thought had crossed my mind to not.” He huffed but this time he felt a little kick on the side of his thigh. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Clarke but she was looking at her phone.  
  
Well fine. He grabbed her foot discreetly, and yanked a little. Clarke yelped and Octavia looked at her confused. “I just slipped,” she lied.  
  
“Tell my dumbass brother to calm down,” Octavia said, quickly moving back to his waffle.  
  
“Lincoln’s really great,” Clarke said looking at Bellamy, but then back to Octavia, “Bellamy probably just wanted to find out about it some other way than me accidentally telling him on the phone.”  
  
“That would have been nice,” he said, but he was still holding her foot. She tried to pull away but he shook his head ever so slightly. Running his thumb across the top of her foot back and forth, he watched her try not to react. If you put food in front of Octavia, she wouldn’t notice a nuclear apocalypse.  
  
“So that guy didn’t work out, at the party, the one from class that invited you? He seemed nice, Frank…Phillip?” Octavia asked Clarke and Bellamy let go of her foot. Clarke did react to that with a little frown. At least he thought she was frowning because he stopped his little foot rub, but it could have been Octavia’s question.

“Finn, and it wasn’t worth my breath,” she was looking at Octavia, but her foot came against his leg again. Because in the last 45 minutes or so Bellamy had gotten sort of attached to the idea of getting to know her better, he was relieved by the information that there wasn’t a guy she was into. Of course, maybe that was the guy she elbowed in the balls. That thought made him reach for her foot again.  
  
Octavia shrugged. “He was cute. But that place was just a sea of festering STDs huh? Do they ever clean in there?”  
  
“Didn’t look like it,” she said before the waitress interrupted her.  
  
No, they didn’t need anything for Octavia, yes, Bellamy wanted the check, and the little box restaurant probably wanted the table for more customers that were starting to file in from a bus coming off the interstate. So pretty soon they were walking out to his car. He nonchalantly shoved Octavia in the back, like a cop would shove a perp, covering her head and pushing her in.  
  
“You’re not funny,” she whined. “Don’t embarrass me in front of my friend, ass wipe.”  
  
“Clarke’s my friend now,” he challenged her. “You left her at a sex trafficking point.” Clarke covered her face with her hands embarrassed but Bellamy laughed.  
  
“It was her idea to go to the shit house.” Octavia said, propping herself in between the two front seats. “I was there for moral support.”  
  
“And then you left with your mysterious boyfriend?” they bickered like this back and forth all the way to Clarke’s house. Bellamy pulled up to the house with his lights off just in case Clarke’s mom was on the lookout. He stayed in the car as the girls got out but he rolled down his window.  
  
“Seven, dinner with my boyfriend is at seven, turd,” Octavia said before heading for the back of the house, presumably where they’d be sneaking back in. Clarke waved and started to follow her, but turned back suddenly and ran across the wet lawn.  
  
“Tomorrow I go back to being my super responsible self,” she said a little breathless from the sprint. She leaned down right next to his face, her forearms resting on the car windowsill. “But bowling is totally responsible.” She was so close he couldn’t help but look at her lips.  
  
“Bowling is the epitome of responsible hobbies,” he said.  
  
“Right,” Clarke said with an exaggerated nod before turning to look behind her. Octavia was nowhere to be seen, she turned back and pressed her lips to his. It was just a quick peck. But she pulled back, winked and smirked. “Your number has an eight, not a seven at the end.” He nodded and laughed. “Got it.” And then she was gone, running toward the back of the house.    
  
Well shit, he was gonna end up sleeping with one of his sister’s friends. But it didn’t count because they were friends now, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tries to sabotage Octavia and Lincoln's dinner but Octavia expects it and calls in Clarke as a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Waffle House months ago I never really thought I could do a second part, it was meant as a stand alone. But several people had asked and I got the wild idea that I could write this dinner. And then I thought about some other stuff and my dear friends Ellie and Sharna talked me through some other bits and so now this is part 2 of 3 likely parts.

“I brought cake!” Clarke exclaimed with a smile that threw Bellamy off for more than one reason. He stood at the door with a tilted head trying to figure out what was going on.

Five minutes ago Lincoln showed up at his Mom’s apartment. He was just getting ready to grill the guy, make him look bad so maybe his Mom would reconsider letting Octavia gallivant around with this dude. But then the knock came and Octavia was pushing him towards the door to answer. 

“What?” Bellamy managed to spit out. All put together and it not being 2 am, Clarke looked hot. (To be fair, she looked hot even disheveled at 2am.) He swallowed and pulled himself together as Clarke smiled a little wider. She knew he was on the ropes and Bellamy needed to find his cool to steady himself. “Hi, you look, great,” he awkwardly said then turned back to Octavia. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not as dumb as I look, I brought someone to reign you in so you’d leave my boyfriend with minimal scarring,” Octavia said with a wave over his shoulder to Clarke, trying to get her to come in, he supposed, but he was still holding the door and taking up all the space of the frame so Clarke couldn’t pass.  
  
“Wha…why did you call Clarke?” Bellamy asked irritated.  
  
“You think I didn’t see you guys flirting last night? I mean god, Bell, you were rubbing her foot,” Octavia said knowingly.  
  
“But you-“ he started confused but Octavia cut him off.  
  
“Were what? Shoveling waffle into my face, yeah I was, those peanut butter chips shouldn’t be wasted, which PS was another red flag. You don’t leave those tiny morsels on the plate. I’ve never seen that. You were so into Clarke you forgot to eat your waffle.”  
  
“I’m not,” he shot back.  
  
“Yeah, okay, but she’s standing right behind you so if you want to nail my friend you’re gonna want to say you’re not into her a little quieter.” Octavia nodded in Clarke’s direction.

“You’re a brat.” But he spun on his heels back to Clarke standing at the door with the round cake in a plastic container. “Did you tell Octavia?”

“I didn’t tell her anything, she was practically asleep by the time I made it in my window. But there’s not much to tell her, so, I don’t know what you were thinking I was going to say.” Clarke answered, her face coy. 

“You kissed me,” Bellamy hissed.  
  
“Call it a drunken escapade if you must,” she teased.  
  
“Oh, this is good,” Octavia chimed in, still behind him.  
  
“No, no this is not good. Why don’t you sit down and leave me alone?” Then turning back to Clarke. “You weren’t even drunk.”  
  
“Can I come in or am I going to eat out here?” Clarke asked dodging his accusation. Octavia shoved Bellamy out of the way a little and gestured for Clarke to come in.  
  
“Alright, so I’ve got dinner, thanks to none of you helping me,” Bellamy’s mother spoke as she put a large dish on the table.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Mama Blake,” Clarke said and Bellamy cringed.  
  
“Don’t call my mom that,” he said.  
  
“She told me to call her that,” Clarke said offended. “I’ve been calling her that for three years.”  
  
“Well it’s weird, don’t do it,” Bellamy added.  
  
“Bellamy, leave the poor girl alone.” His mother glared at him. “Clarke, it’s fine. That little guilt trip was for my own children who like to ignore me until I’m producing food for them. Anyone that brings cake is free from guilting.”  
  
“He doesn’t want you to call her that because he likes you and wants to bang you without any strings attached,” Octavia whispered to Clarke and he could tell she was trying to hide her discomfort. He punched Octavia’s arm.  
  
“Nobody’s talking about banging, goddamit, you’re so vulgar, Octavia,” he whispered back to her. It wasn’t the right thing to say but he was still pretty thrown off by Clarke being here at all.

He tried to soften the blow by taking the cake from Clarke and then guiding her to the table with his hand on the small of her back. She smiled but it was reserved.

After the passing around of dishes, everyone settled in to eat.

“So, you’re graduating, what are you gonna do with yourself next year?” Bellamy asked Lincoln. He was quiet and polite but Bellamy was gonna get a rise out of him tonight. 

“I’m going to stick around here, attend VSU,” he paused a minute and smiled at Octavia. It made Bellamy want to barf. Ugh. They were disgustingly dramatic about their heart eyes.  
  
“Why here? You don’t want to I dunno, go out of state, far, far away?” Bellamy made an ‘oof’ sound as he was kicked under the table, several times. He was pretty sure every woman at the table had kicked his shins. But he glared at Clarke because really, even her? Lincoln looked confused a minute but answered.  
  
“I’m planning on going to medical school so I figured it’d be smart to stay here, where I live at home, save money up so I don’t end up drowning in debt before I even get to medical school. I’m a part time EMT so I get some experience in my desired field, plus the money isn’t bad.”  
  
“That’s really responsible,” Clarke said and Bellamy did his best not to roll his eyes. “There’s some really great professors in the biology department that you’re going to love. Definitely take some classes from Dr. Nixon. She’s really fun.” She beamed talking about school and he couldn’t help just looking at her for a second, Clarke was animated and excited and beautiful.  
  
“Wait, isn’t that what you’re doing?” The discussion jogged a memory. “You’re doing pre med aren’t you? Or biochemical something?”  
  
Clarke shrugged at him but turned back to Lincoln. Bellamy was sure that was the second time she’d dodged that question from him, once last night at Waffle House and once just now, it was starting to get annoying.  
  
“I bet your parents are proud of those goals, huh?” Bellamy heard his mother ask.  He looked away from Clarke in time to see Lincoln place his fork and knife down in the proper formation and wipe his mouth. Table manners were good. His mom loved table manners. She wasn’t going to be on Bellamy’s side about this guy, he needed to get this kid to do something horrible.  
  
“Actually my mother is a little skeptical,” Lincoln replied. “She’s sort of a hippie, into holistic medicine.” He smiled. “But she’s supportive of me so far.”  
  
“Doesn’t it take like 10 years to be a doctor?” Bellamy asked boldly and Lincoln seemed confused for a second. _Good, get confused pal, I’m gonna take you out._ He thought to himself.  
  
“Yes, it’s a pretty extensive process,” he finally answered.  
  
“O, you really want to date a guy that’s gonna be in school for the next 10 years?” he tossed the question out with a smug grin and ignored the fork he felt poking him in the leg. Clarke wasn’t going to deter him, even using silverware.

“Shut up, loser,” Octavia growled. 

“You’re 16 years old, what are you even gonna do with your life? Just marry a doctor?”  
  
“What are you going to do with yourself, Bell? Just ignore that letter sitting at the door for another two weeks. Scared the academy rejected you before all your paperwork is in, and you’ll have to keep working in a shitty bar.”  
  
Now everyone was looking at him, his mother was shocked, Clarke looked confused, and Lincoln, that guy was actually looking concerned for him. And for half a second he thought it might be nice to have somebody on his side and maybe it’d be nice to have someone to watch the football game with, but not this guy and certainly not at the expense of having said guy banging his little sister.   
  
He swallowed hard and looked off to the side, trying to gather his wits for some kind of comeback that would really sink Octavia. …light bulb. 

“All I can say is I hope you’re using protection.” The bomb had its intended effect. Lincoln closed his eyes like he might be able to teleport himself away. Clarke put a hand on her forehead and groaned. His mother would have clutched her pearls if she were wearing any, or owned any. But Octavia looked furious.  
  
She stood up fuming, the sound of her chair scrapping across the floor putting him on edge. “This is why I didn’t want to even tell you about this dinner, _this_ is why I called in reinforcements, this!”  
  
“Clarke said-” he tried but Clarke shook her head furiously and Octavia narrowed her eyes at him. She was probably imagining all the ways she wanted to kill him and he had no problem admitting, he was scared.  
  
“Get out!” Octavia screamed at him. Bellamy put his hands up in front of him in a gesture of surrender.  
  
“I might have overstepped,” he tried but Octavia was still glaring. He looked at his mom and she too was wearing a disapproving face. “I’m just trying…” He was pretty sure that finishing the sentence was likely to get him in even more trouble so he stopped. Across the table from him Lincoln seemed really into his salad so he tried Clarke hoping to find some support there. Instead, she sat looking annoyed.  
  
“C’mon, you idiot,” Clarke said finally. “We need to get something out of your car. Right now.” She stood up and dragged him by his arm out of the apartment and down the stairs to the sidewalk outside. He didn’t appreciate the way she was mumbling insults under her breath.

“Why would you even do that? Don’t you know how teenagers work?” She yelled as they stood outside the stairwell door. It wasn’t late but there wasn’t anyone out walking around, thankfully. 

“I was once a teenager,” Bellamy reminded her. It was a weak argument but it was all he had at the moment and he didn’t really know what she was getting at.  
  
“Honestly, I’m surprised you survived it. When you tell a teenager not to do something, all you’re doing is making them want to do it more. Who knows if Lincoln and Octavia are soul mates of the white picket fence, have 2.4 kids and a dog variety, I mean you’re right, she’s 16 years old, but if you tell her she shouldn’t be with a guy, it’s only going to make that guy 800% more attractive.”  
  
“How many psych classes did you take to form that professional opinion, Dr. Griffin?” he shot back.

“You could read a Parents magazine and figure that shit out, Bellamy.”  
  
He grumbled.  
  
“I get it, the idea of your little baby sister that you protected her whole little life getting fucked like the girls you fuck in the backseat of your car bothers you. But why don’t you pull your fucking head out of your ass enough to see the inherent hypocrisy in that paradigm and shut up about it. Nobody has fucking time for your macho, alpha male bullshit.”  
  
It would have been very wrong to say anything about the fact that Bellamy wanted to hear Clarke say the word “fuck” about 16 more times. She would be really pissed. To be fair, she was already pissed so… “Can you repeat that?”  
  
She huffed frustrated, the action blew some hair out of her face. “Which part?”

“Never mind,” he said coming back to his senses. “Hey, did you poke me with a fork earlier?”

“Yes, it was a vain attempt to get you to shut up.” Clarke sighed as though she’d failed, well, because she had.  
  
“Why won’t you tell me what your major is?” He tossed the question out hoping to throw her off and maybe get an answer.  
  
“Why don’t you know how to hold a regular conversation, a linear one where we stay on one subject for longer than a minute?”  
  
“That’s deflecting my question,” Bellamy responded. “For a third time, actually.”  
  
“ _You’re deflecting_ because you don’t want to admit that your big brother act is tragically misogynistic and is backfiring so hard that your mom was ready to toss your ass out.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” She did a double take. “I don’t want to admit that my little sister is growing up and yeah I want to protect her from dicks like me and I swear to God if you tell her I said that, I’ll…I dunno what I’ll do…” he said giving up on the threat. “But why won’t you tell me what you’re doing in school?”  
  
“Because I have no fucking idea,” Clarke said forcefully.  
  
“What do you mean? You’re so put together, you’re…”  
  
“Oh please, you’ve known me for like 24 hours you don’t know anything about me,” she spit out.  
  
“I’ve known you for a couple of years.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’ve only become someone you see as an actual person for about a day, so don’t try to pretend you can project your ideals of who I am on me.”  
  
She wasn’t wrong. So basically what he knew about Clarke for sure was that she was perceptive as hell, at least when it came to him.  
  
“Okay, well, talk to me about it then, explain it,” he asked gently.  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“Avoiding the question, again.” She sat down on the curb and pushed some hair behind her ears. He really wanted to get his hands in that hair but he also really wanted to know the answer to the question so he sat down next to her and waited a minute.

“So my mom’s a doctor.” Bellamy nodded. “And my dad’s an engineer.” Another nod, this was all stuff he remembered. Ha! He knew a few things. “And my grandfather was a doctor and my great grandfather was.”  
  
“And you’re not into breaking the family tradition?”  
  
“I could do it. I’m doing fine in all my classes. I could easily do it, finish medical school and be on my way to resident by the time I was 25…but I don’t want to.” She laughed humorlessly. “It’s another seven years of my life in school when I’d rather go see the Louvre. “  
  
“Well, sure, who wouldn’t?”  
  
“It’s where the Mona-“  
  
“I know what the Louvre is, Clarke.” Did she really think he didn’t know what the Louvre was? He was wounded by that.  
  
“Sorry… I could be riding an elephant in Thailand or visiting Argentina, and instead I’ll be in school.”  
  
Those were all places Bellamy could only dream of going. He was barely making the rent on his studio apartment every month. He certainly didn’t have the expendable cash to traipse across the world. But he recognized that Clarke came from a different place than he did.  
  
“Just do what you want to do, then,” he said because it seemed like she was the kind of person who took the kind of advice dispensed in a paperback like _Eat, Pray, Love_. Yes, he saw the movie on TBS one night, no he didn’t read the book. “Go to Thailand and backpack through Europe and get all that out of your system and come back and go to medical school, or come back and go to art school or I dunno, jujitsu training. The world is your oyster blah blah blah.” He tried to sound supportive but by the end was a little annoyed at her options.  
  
“Yeah, sure, and you should open the letter from the police academy. It’s definitely an acceptance letter.” Her bright eyes made him want to believe that.  
  
“Things that work in your life, do not work in my life,” he said candidly. “I don’t have luck, I get no breaks, and life is a consistent let down. If this doesn’t work, what am I gonna do? Join the army? Oh god, I do not want to do that.”  
  
“Don’t want to be far from your mom and Octavia?” he nodded.  
  
“I need to be close to help them if they need it.” He bit the inside of his cheek. “But also I really don’t do well in a desert climate and that’s where a lot of soldiers are going these days, ya know what I mean?”  
  
“I’m sure you’d tan right up and be very handsome,” she teased and he couldn’t help but grin at her.  
  
“Handsome? I think I liked it better when you called me ‘hot as fuck.’” Clarke swallowed and blushed. She looked away. He pressed his knee to hers a couple of times. He tried to start once or twice before he finally spit it out, “I don’t want to just fuck you in the backseat of my car. I don’t…I…I like you. “ He paused again. “Sometimes I’ve been known to enjoy the pleasure of women for a short time,”  
  
“Jesus, the ‘pleasure of women’ are you gonna start writing sonnets, Shakespeare?” She finally looked at him but she was laughing at him so he wasn’t sure it counted.  
  
“I like you, okay? I like you and I’d like to hang out with you a while,”  
  
“Maybe _I_ wanted you to fuck me in the back of your car?” She bit her lip and he fought the urge to drag her to his car, his bed, maybe take her right there on the curb.  
  
“Just gonna use me like that, huh? That’s so shallow of you, Princess,” he was able to manage. And he was pretty sure she was giving him some serious come hither eyes, but her phone rang and the moment was broken.  
  
Clarke picked up the phone and stood up. “Yeah,” pause, “Yeah. Okay, I’m getting a ride home so it’s fine. Have fun.”

“Everything okay?” Bellamy asked standing up next to her.  
  
“It was just my Dad,” she said as a shiver passed over her. Bellamy put his hands on her arms and moved them up and down. Clarke sighed, closing her eyes for a second. He thought about kissing her but then she opened her eyes and shook her head so he resisted. “So, I need a ride home. And you’re probably not going to be welcome back up there until you figure out some grand way to apologize to Octavia so I’m going to go grab my bag and you’re going to sit in your car and wait for me, okay?”

“You’re…commanding,” he said with a smirk. Bellamy’s hands were still on her arms and he realized he should move them, but he didn’t want to. She raised her eyebrow at him and he couldn’t help but smile wider at her face, it was firm like she was a mountain you couldn’t move. She was determined and so beautiful to him in that moment that he had to look away. He swallowed and looked back at her, moving his hands back to his sides he gestured with his chin back towards the stairwell. “Okay, go get your stuff, I’ll be down here in my car waiting for you.”

 

 

 

….

The ride to her house was filled with her suggesting intricate plans that he might use to help Octavia forgive him for the terrible scene he’d made at dinner. When she started talking about renting a plane to carry a banner behind it, he realized Clarke had caught onto the fact that he wasn’t necessarily paying attention to everything she was saying. Honestly, he’d been too busy trying to remember to look at the road and not the way her face light up when she talked.  
  
Bellamy liked girls. He’d always liked girls. But he’d never really been in love. Sure, in middle school there was the girl he thought he loved, but when you’re 13, love has a very different meaning. But by high school he was too busy trying to make sure that he could help his mom with the bills to really date seriously. Then after high school it was more a matter of just having fun, take a woman out to dinner, maybe go back to her place, it was all very detached. It was what he assumed was the kind of fun you had as an adult.  
  
In the last 24 hours or so this girl that he’d known for a while had suddenly become this person he wanted to spend a lot of time with. He wanted to know what made her tick and how to make her laugh more and he wanted to hold her hand _and_ push her against a wall.  
  
“There’s really no way I can afford a biplane and a banner. But it seems like a solid idea. You hire one and I’ll tell you what should go on the banner,” he said as he pulled in front of her house.  
  
“Oh please, you’ll screw that up too, I’d have to tell them what to put on the banner.” Clarke laughed as she took her seat belt off. He looked at her and caught her right as she bit her lip. “Do you want to come in?”  
  
“I’m so not ready to meet the parents, but thanks,” he said shaking his head.  
  
“No, they’re…they’re at a Gala, a fundraiser or something. They are staying at the hotel so that my mom can drink herself senseless to manage spending time with Mayor. She used to date him and now when they have to do these Galas both my parents end up drinking way too much so they can manage to be nice to Mayor Kane.”  
  
He looked at her, “so, nobody’s home?” This could be bad. “You should probably just go, I’ve got work in the morning,” he lied.  
  
“I had no idea that bar opened so early,” she said more confidently and he was so done. Really not a good idea to bang his sister’s friend on day 2 of getting to know her. But kissing was okay, right? She’d already established those parameters.  
  
Bellamy turned off the car and tried to shrug like it was no big deal. “Alright, just for a little bit.”  
  
He followed her to the door and waited as she dug around for her keys. “Ugh, this purse is tiny, I don’t even know why I can’t- Aha! Found them!” Bellamy couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. Clarke turned to him with her tongue sticking out. It was adorable. Except it was also hot and as soon as she opened the door he spun her around with his hands at her hips and kissed her. They stumbled into the house as she moved her tongue along his lips, looking for a way in. He didn’t expect it and laughed again at her, against her lips and pulled back. “Damn.”

“I don’t know how long you’re going to pretend you’re noble so I gotta get my licks in before you change your mind,” she said with a giggle. “A pun! Oh god, that’s so cheesy. I didn’t even mean it.” She covered her face with her hands. Bellamy pulled her hands away at her wrists and laced his fingers with hers. 

The house was dark but there was a light on towards the back, maybe the kitchen, the house was huge, but there was a stairway right next to the door so Bellamy turned, bringing her with him, and he sat on the stairs, a few steps up so she was in between his legs and reached for her face. His hands holding her cheeks and tugged her to meet his lips. She sighed, dropping her purse behind her as he opened his mouth. She followed his lead and they kissed for a few minutes, his hands moving down her neck, hers moving behind his head. She moved almost on top of him as he leaned back further on the stairs and then the lights were on and he panicked, pulling away from her and looking around, his eyes adjusting to the brightness.

“Well if it isn’t it Bellamy Blake,” a familiar voice said from what appeared to be the living room. 

“Raven, you scared the shit out of me!” Clarke huffed. Even with the unpleasant interruption he couldn’t help but puff up at the way Clarke was breathless.

“I’m impressed you landed this one,” Raven said vaguely. He wasn’t sure who she was talking to and then, “I mean this is one classy bitch, Blake. She is like miles above your typical lay.”

“I dunno, Raven, I’d put you guys in the same league, so you shouldn’t be shocked.” His snarky response couldn’t be controlled and now he’d just let Clarke know something he probably wouldn’t have actually told her in any other circumstances. He looked to Clarke and sure enough she was rubbing her temple. 

“Raven, why are you still here? My Dad said you were just dropping my car off,” Clarke said, recovering with a smile for Raven.  
  
Raven took a chip from her plate with a sandwich on it and shrugged. “Your Mom said they weren’t coming home tonight so she thought you might want some company, told me to stay.”  
  
“Why do you two even know each other?” Bellamy asked, standing up from his spot on the stairs, he tried to adjust his pants accordingly but he was very sure both girls noticed.

“Raven fixes my car when it breaks, which is basically monthly.” Clarke bent over to pick up her purse and hang it on a hook next to the door. 

“I don’t know why you don’t let your parents buy you a new one, this shitty little Kia isn’t going to run forever and at this point, it’s more cost effective to just let them buy you a new car,” Raven said, picking up her sandwich, from her easy stance, not at all feeling the awkwardness that Clarke and Bellamy were suffering from.  
  
“My car is fine. I like my car,” Clarke said defiantly.  
  
“Whatever you say,” Raven said with a full mouth.  
  
“Okay, I’m gonna go, so you two can enjoy your slumber party,” Bellamy said. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a wave to the girls before walking out the door.  
  
“Don’t imagine any pillow fights because we’re really not doing that,” Raven yelled as he shut the door.

He really didn’t know how to handle any of this. Bellamy liked Clarke but it seemed no matter what he did, he’d say the wrong thing or someone would barge in and he wondered if maybe this is why he hadn’t pursued a more serious relationship with anyone. This shit was hard and nothing had even happened yet. It was just one awkward moment wedged between some nice ones. Or maybe that was just tonight. Tonight was probably not the standard he should be using.

As he reached his car at the end of the long walking path, Bellamy reached into his pocket, then the other pocket, both empty. Patting his pants all around he turned in time to see Clarke standing at her door, she held up his keys and shook them. “Forget something?”

“Trying to keep me here?” he teased as she walked towards him. Once she reached him he held out his hand and she handed them over, but she bit her lip and Bellamy couldn’t help lean down and kiss her again. Clarke leaned into him, he tried not to moan when he felt her hands come up under his shirt and play across the skin of his stomach. Two could play so he bit her lip like she’d been doing before.

“You should probably go back inside before Raven comes out and says something she thinks is witty,” Bellamy said strained as he pulled away from her.

“I love Raven and she is witty,” Clarke snapped back with a coy smile, her hands still on his skin. “But her boyfriend just called and she’s driving away as we speak.”

“Get a room! There are kids in this respectable neighborhood,” Raven yelled, as if on cue, from her car pulling out. Clarke shook her head and waved. Bellamy leaned back on the car and sighed. But Clarke finally moved her hands and instead reached for one of his and tugged. 

“Let’s go back inside,” she whispered and this time he was sure those were come-hither eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

“You can’t kiss me like that and then leave,” Clarke said with a pout. The pout did him in.

 

He was going to sleep with his sister’s friend. Like right fucking now. Pun absolutely intended.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to leave you hanging with no sex! But I promise, the next chapter will start with sex!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and they finally get that bowling date and also FEELINGS!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE. PHEW. Thanks for sticking around! I'm sorry I took so long to get this to you but I wrote a big bang fic and another massive monster fic in between so this was put on the back burner. BUT IT'S HERE NOW! AND I OPEN WITH SMUT! Because you deserve it! 
> 
> Also thank you to anyone who nominated or voted for this story in the Bellarke fic awards! It was a runner up in it's category and I'm just floored! Y'all are lovely! Thank you!

“Let’s go back inside,” she whispered and this time he was sure those were come-hither eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

“You can’t kiss me like that and then leave,” Clarke said with a pout. The pout did him in.

He was going to sleep with his sister’s friend. Like right fucking now. Pun absolutely intended.

Bellamy smirked and let her lead him through the front door and over to the sectional.

He let her set the pace. Clarke guided him down and climbed on top of him. Her legs on either side of his hips, she pushed him back against the couch with hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Bellamy reached around to thread his hands in her hair. It was in a loose ponytail so he slipped the hair tie out and then softly pushed some hair behind her ears. His fingers trailing from the back of her ears down her neck and then back up. He felt her shiver and she sighed into his mouth. Clarke’s own hands had moved to his hair, mirroring him, but he pulled away from her mouth and peppered kisses along her jaw, then down her neck, sucking and nipping. Clarke responded by rolling her hips against him.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, pulling away to look at her. Clarke’s eyes had been closed but the ghost of a smile played on her flushed face. She opened her eyes to look at him before reaching the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. 

“Yeah,” she said as though it was a challenge. “Do you need a condom or should I go grab one?”

“So responsible,” he said before lifting her up as he himself stood up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, Clarke started kissing along his neck, even biting his earlobe as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.  

“I told you, I’m the responsible friend,” she whispered in his ear. The random sentence made him harder so he probably needed to face the fact that he was too far gone to back out of liking this girl now.   
  
Sitting back down, he felt her reach for his shirt and let her pull it over him. Bellamy kissed along her bare shoulder, his fingers playing along under the clasp of her bra, not quite taking it off, just running his fingers back and forth across the back of the bra. 

She reached around to still his hands and work the clasp. “I thought for sure you’d know how to do this,” she teased. Bellamy moved a hand to her shoulder strap and pulled it down, this time kissing across her collarbones as he cupped her breast.   
  
“I know exactly how to do it, it’s called foreplay, Griffin, god.” She huffed but it morphed into a low moan as he sucked on her nipple through her lacy bra, his free hand thumbing across the other nub.  

A strained, “fuck,” escaped her. Bellamy loved the way it sounded even more than when she’d said the word earlier tonight.   
  
“What’s that, Princess?” he asked as he finally undid her bra clasp and palmed her bare breasts.

Clarke tugged on his hair before responding, “Don’t be a shit, Bellamy.” She leaned over and captured his lips   
  
  
  


\----  
  
Bellamy woke to someone poking his arm: one stabby finger, right in the bicep, over and over. He rolled over and cracked an eye to see Clarke on her side smiling at him.   
  
“Can I help you?” he said reaching for her waist.   
  
“I think it’s how I can help _you_ ,” Clarke said, her tone playful. “How’s your Bad Boy Bingo Card? Because we’re in my childhood bed so that feels like a solid win for you.”   
  
“I’m offended you think there’s a Bad Boy Bingo Card,” he cleared his throat. “It’s an app, and I barely have any squares filled out, then again, that just means I should take this chance, huh? Last night we didn’t actually make it here so we’d have to have sex again for me to get the square. I’m no cheater.”   
  
She laughed. “I’ve got class in about two hours, which incidentally is when my parents should be coming home so, we should get started. Unless you’re going for two squares.”

“What’s the second square?” he asked pulling her closer to him, his hand moving from her waist and sliding down her ass, loving the feel of her bare skin.   
  
“My parents catching us,” she said right before she started kissing along his jaw.

“That’s not funny, don’t make jokes about that,” he said seriously before she sucked hard on his pulse point. That was gonna leave a mark. Bellamy groaned.

She pushed on his shoulders so he was on his back, swinging a leg over him, straddling his middle. Her lips quickly connecting with his, her tongue slipping into his mouth and her bare breasts against his chest had him hard in record time. Bellamy ran his fingers along her sides before grabbing her hips and positioning them over him, she tensed though, pulling back from his lips, her cheeks were flush and her hair was messy and god she looked beautiful when she shook her head at him.

“Slow down there, pal,” she said while leaning over him, her breasts coming within range of his mouth, so he suckled one as she opened the drawer of her nightstand.   
  
“Jesus, I’m sorry, I should have,” he stopped to moan as she slid a condom over him, giving his dick a good stroke up as she finished. “I don’t even remember what I was going to say.”

“I told you, responsible friend,” she whispered into his ear before she licked the shell. He slid a hand down her stomach and rubbed her clit while using his other hand to guide her hips down on him.  
  
“Fucking you is pretty fantastic,” he said, his voice low. Clarke responded by straightening her back and sitting up, rocking her hips back and forth without pulling up much. She gathered her hair in one hand and held it at the back of her neck, making her breasts stand out more, he couldn’t help but lift a hand to palm one, his thumb making the nipple stand out.

It was slow like that for a while until she started to shift her hips faster. He knew she was close from the higher pitched whimpers escaping her lips now. Her knees were tensing on either side of his hips. Bellamy sat up on his elbows, thrusting up into her, the increased friction sending her over the edge, he felt her pulsing around him, she cried out, and rode out her orgasm with her face in his shoulder, he kept pumping, close himself and then she bit his shoulder, the quick nip of her teeth spurned him on and he pushed into her a few more times, gritting his teeth and then falling back on the bed.   
  
Clarke stayed on top of him a minute and then she started to giggle. “What’s so funny?” he asked throwing an arm over her, feeling her skin warm and soft.  
  
“Nothing,” she said sounding giddy. She finally pulled away from his shoulder and smiled. “I have to shower, I’d let you join me but really, I’ll never get to class on time if you do.”

Bellamy pulled her to him for a quick kiss. “You might get to class on time,” he offered between kisses. She rolled off him and the bed, landing on her feet, throwing her arms up in the air like a gymnast who stuck the landing on an Olympic routine. She winked. “Never mind, you’re right, you’ll never get there on time if you don’t go now. I want to go again just from that dorky move.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You’re the dork,” she said turning to her chest of drawers and rifling through it.   
  
“You shower, I’m gonna go home, call me later about bowling?” he said dragging himself out of the bed and looking around confused for a minute.

“Your clothes are downstairs, remember? By the couch?” she offered and he covered his face with his hand.   
  
“Right,” he replied sheepishly. He watched her flit around her room grabbing stuff she needed for her shower he assumed, unabashedly naked and he swallowed. Clarke was so comfortable and he desperately hoped it was because she liked him.

She disappeared into her adjoining bathroom for a second and he heard the water turn on. He got up to go but she appeared suddenly, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Don’t forget you have to figure out how to make Octavia not hate you anymore.” Bellamy slouched and his face fell.

“Damn. I almost forgot about that.”   
  
“You’ll figure something out,” Clarke said easily. “But you should go, wouldn’t want today to be the day my parents meet you.”

Bellamy grinned and nodded before taking himself down the stairs to collect his things and go.   
  
  
\--  
  


The high of the weekend of Clarke Griffin came crashing down on Tuesday. He texted her and got no response. He tried calling on Wednesday, nothing. Bellamy left an awkward message that went unreturned on Thursday. By the next weekend he’d given up. For whatever reason she was avoiding him.

It stung. He liked her a lot. But he recognized that he was probably an idiot. Maybe it was karma, all the girls he never called back, all the one night stands and quick fucks, this was just the universe coming back to get him. He wished it was someone else the universe was using to punish him because despite her avoidance, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

It’s not like he could ask Octavia about her either, she was still mad at him, for good reason, he could admit. He recognized it was more important that he get shit right with Octavia before he worried too much about a girl who wasn’t into him enough to return his attempts at contact. Plus, maybe he could correct some of the imbalance in the universe. 

Bellamy couldn’t hire a sky writer or whatever ridiculously outlandish ideas a certain blonde had brainstormed in his car, but he wasn’t a complete moron. He could make some things happen. Making some calls, apologizing to the right woman for that one time he left mere minutes after the fun part, and he’d secured what he thought was a pretty good peace offering.

“O, are you here?” Bellamy called out as he entered the apartment, tossing the mail he’d grabbed from the box in the stairwell on the table. “I’ve come to take whatever punishment you see fit to rain down on me.” He heard her turn down the music in her room.

Octavia came out, shutting the door behind her, then folded her arms across her chest to glare at him. So she wasn’t feeling any softer towards him since the incident two weeks before.

“So I’ll start, “ Bellamy said, standing awkwardly as she continued to just glare. “I’m really sorry about ruining your dinner.” Her eyebrow went up, indicating this was of course, not enough. “And I’m sorry for the over protective big brother act.” Still glaring. “I’m sorry that I expect Mom to use a double standard, because she never cared if I dated so why should it be any different for you?” More glaring but her shoulders rolled back a little so he might be getting somewhere. “I’m sorry I brought up your sex life, that I don’t want to hear anything about whether it actually exists or not, at the dinner table with your boyfriend and Mom sitting right there.” Octavia cleared her throat.

“You’re still a giant ass face,” she finally said. Bellamy nodded slowly.

“I am.”

“Lincoln knows you hate him now, too, which is not cool, he wanted you to like him.” She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed and flatted his lips in a grimace.

“And I should apologize to him too, if you’ll let me be around the next time he’s here.” Bellamy reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. “Prom is next weekend, right?” Octavia nodded. “So this is a gift certificate that will cover dinner at TonDC. And you have a reservation the night of prom.”

Now her eyes got wide. She drummed her fingers against her upper arm and lifted her chin trying to see the envelope. He held it out for her but she looked at him a minute before uncrossing her arms to take it. When Octavia opened the envelope he saw her start to smile.

“No one can get a reservation in that place, it’s booked for months, and it’s expensive,” she started.   
  
“The lead hostess and I once went out.”

“Did you have to trade sexual favors to get this?” Octavia shuddered.

“No, brat. I just apologized for not calling her back.”   
  
“And that worked?” She looked at him skeptically.

“Yes, that worked.” He rolled his eyes. “And since I haven’t had much of a social life lately, I just picked up some doubles and I covered the cost. So you don’t have to go cheap, that’s enough to cover whatever you want there. Even dessert.”

Octavia finally flashed him a bright smile. She took two steps and leaned in to hug him. “Clarke’s in my room and she wants me to ditch you so she doesn’t have to see you,” Bellamy tensed as Octavia whispered. Great. So much for balancing the universe. “But I think she’s being dumb so just don’t be an asshole and give me a minute?”

Bellamy tried to say something, anything, but he didn’t know what to say. He was still stuck on the idea that Clarke asked Octavia to help avoid him. What had he done wrong?

“I’m gonna go call Lincoln and tell him we have fancy schmancy dinner plans for prom!” Octavia bounded into her room, leaving the door open. He stood there awkwardly for a minute wondering what was going to happen. Finally he sighed and started to head for the front door. She didn’t want to talk to him and he could take a hint.

“Um, hi,” Clarke said meekly from Octavia’s doorway. He turned to see her lift her hand to give a little wave. He lifted his eyebrows in response. 

“I was just leaving,” he said gesturing with his thumb to the door. “Out of your hair in a second.”

“Wait.” She scrunched up her face and closed her eyes. If it was this hard to talk to him maybe he should just go. This was not great for his ego but he wanted to know what she was going to say. Clarke opened her eyes and still looked a little uncomfortable but she finally spoke, “What about your police academy stuff? What was the letter?” 

Bellamy’s whole body relaxed at the question and he even let out a laugh, embarrassed about his own dramatic response to such a small thing.

“It was just a notice that I’d left a number off my social on the preliminary forms. I corrected it and sent all my stuff in two days ago. I won’t hear back until next month but the HR people said they’re pretty strapped for help so I’m practically a shoo-in.”

“That’s really good,” she said, her discomfort melting away and a giant smile on her face. He gave her a little grin.   
  
“What about you? Did you tell your parents you want to run away from school for a while?” It was the wrong thing to say. Her smile fell instantly and she shook her head. Her lips pressed tightly together and he tried not to remember kissing them.

“I’m just…terrified, like maybe I won’t make the right choice?” She was hesitant and quiet.

“You’re talking about a summer trip, a semester tops, it can’t be a bad choice, it’s minor. Like a bad haircut that grows back, even if it were a bad choice, it wouldn’t hurt much. If you wanted to, I mean.” He shrugged.

“Everything is moving really fast and it’s scary because I…” She paused and her eyes shifted to steely and serious. “There’s a lot of things I want to do. But sometimes I make bad choices and I do things without thinking and then it can be bad for other people involved. Sometimes I’m not the responsible friend and that gets me into trouble.”   
  
Bellamy tilted his head. “Are we still talking about you taking time off of school or,” he drew out the last word in a question and she looked away.

“I was just,” she tried and then stopped, “You’re actually scary.”  
  
Bellamy swallowed and his brows knit in concern. “I’m what?”

“I thought I could do the thing, where you just have casual sex and you flirt and then you leave it alone but then I really liked you and you said you liked me and that was scary.” She was looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and Bellamy tried to remember that she was 18 years old and sure he’d never had a serious relationship but she probably hadn’t had anything outside of high school. If he was apprehensive she must have been terrified. He took a tentative step towards her, she didn’t seem to flinch or anything so he moved to stand in front of her.   
  
“It’s okay,” he said, tucking his chin to try and catch her eyes. She looked up at him nervously. “We can just be friends first or… only.” She shook her head.

“No, I want to date you, like date you date you but, you’re telling me to leave and I want to travel for the summer and-”

“I’m not telling you to leave,” he cut her off with a shake of his head. “You said you wanted to go ride elephants and walk through The Louvre, if you want to do those things, do those things. That has nothing to do with me.”

Clarke tilted her head and he could see her biting the inside of her lower lip, the skin moving to and fro and he tried not to smile at the way he could tell the wheels were turning in that super smart brain of hers.

“Hey,” he said softer and resisted the urge to touch her. “If you go traipsing around the world for a while, I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“You will?” She sounded surprised and it made him ache, had she been worried about this since she last saw him?  

“Yeah,” he said with a little chuckle. “If you still want me, I’ll be right here.”  Clarke finally gave him a shy smile.

“I’m sorry I was avoiding you.” Her voice was small again and this time he couldn’t fight the desire to feel her skin. Bellamy reached out his hand to her neck then pushing up so his fingers were threaded in her hair. Clarke looked up at him through her lashes, the sight stealing his breath, he could have kissed her but he still didn’t know where the new lines were so he pressed a kiss against her forehead. She sighed.

“You don’t have to apologize. You really don’t.” Clarke pulled back but Bellamy kept his hand in her hair. He wasn’t even going to pretend he didn’t want to touch her. A slow, beaming smile spread across her face and he could tell she was more comfortable. Bellamy understood, he was feeling lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“I overheard your apology to Octavia. Impressive, and you didn’t even have to hire a plane.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Turns out I am not a complete moron.”

“You’re brilliant,” she said. “You just need to apply yourself more fully.”

“Please be less of the responsible friend around me, I already have a mother.”

“That’s like half the appeal of you,” she replied and he tilted his head waiting for further explanation. She lifted her chin and gave him a sly look. “You don’t need a responsible friend.”

He snorted ready to respond with something witty but she kissed him and he didn’t really think about anything else beyond the taste of her and the way her she moaned when he moved his hand from her hair to her neck and back into her hair again.

“Guys, gross!” Octavia screeched but Bellamy didn’t stop and neither did Clarke. He gave Octavia the finger before Clarke pulled back breathless. “No one wants to see that, really.” 

Clarke leaned into Bellamy’s chest to hide her face. “You wanna go bowling, right now?” He felt Clarke nod her head against him. Clarke stood back from him. “We’re going bowling, Octavia, you’re welcome to come but I make no promises about things you don’t want to see.”

“Lincoln is coming over in a bit, you two go, we might show up later, if you’ll behave and be nice to my boyfriend,” she gave Bellamy a look as she finished. He held up a hand.

“Yes, I’ll apologize and be nice,” he said remorsefully. Clarke grabbed her purse from the table and took his hand and they left the apartment.

 

\--

 

“So many balls to choose from,” Clarke said as she hunched over moving the bowling balls so she could see the weight of them. Bellamy tried not to choke at her words. “The holes in the smaller ones don’t fit my fingers.”

Clarke bent over at the waist, inches of the skin of her back visible as she reached for a bowling ball on the bottom shelf, her ass was on a pretty spectacular display, too. He stared a minute and then tried to act normal when she handed him the glittery green ball weighing just 12 pounds. She winked at him.

“It’s okay if you were checking me out,” she said tilting her head. Bellamy opened his mouth to argue but then shrugged.

“Yeah, okay I was looking, but you’ve been laying it on thick with the euphemisms.”

Clarke put a hand to her neckline in mock offense. “I have done no such thing! But I should probably warm my hands before I handle that ball.” He laughed at her as he put the bowling ball on the return. “I can’t believe you keep a bowling shirt in your car.”

“I keep a lot of things in my car but this bowling shirt is so ugly when I saw it at the thrift store it begged me to take it home.”

“It’s got Waffle House colors,” Clarke said typing her name and setting up the screen for their game.

“Why yes it does, how very appropriate,” Bellamy said looking down at his shirt.

They bowled a few frames before a skittish looking Lincoln (Bellamy knew he fucked up bad because a guy that size, a head taller than him, shouldn’t look so nervous around him) and Octavia showed up.

“I hope you ordered chili cheese fries,” Octavia said sitting down at the table in front of the lane.

“We didn’t, but now we have to,” Clarke said, gesturing to the snack bar. “We’ll be back in a sec.”

The girls walked off in search of snacks and Bellamy was left standing with a stoic Lincoln. Bellamy couldn’t bowl, it wasn’t his turn, so he was forced into talking to his sister’s boyfriend. Who he’d really fucked over the last time they were in a room together. Clarke did this on purpose, he was sure. He cleared his throat and decided it was better to just be direct.

“I’m uh, I’m embarrassed about the way I acted at that dinner,” Bellamy started and Lincoln gave him a nod. “You didn’t deserve that, if my sister thinks you’re a good guy that should be enough.” Lincoln gave a little shrug. “What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry.”

“No hard feelings,” Lincoln said after a beat. And then the girls were back with chili cheese fries ready to bowl.   
  
\--

 

“Did you land okay?” Octavia asked him over the phone as he walked through the airport. “Did you remember your passport?”  
  
“I flew into the Keys, I don’t need a passport, it’s in this country, O, I’m not even in a different timezone for fuck’s sake.” He shifted the phone against his shoulder as he pulled his suitcase behind him.

“Right, sorry, well, have fun. And don’t be a dummy.”   
  
“Thanks for your support,” he said dryly before hanging up the phone.

It had been four months since he’d seen Clarke and three of those months he was really too busy to miss her much. The police academy courses were brutal meaning he came home every night with barely enough energy to respond to a quick email or text from Clarke and go to sleep. But all of that work paid off because he graduated top of his class. This was nice all on it’s own, but about halfway through the academy, a fund was established, a winner take all kind of fund. The pool ended up being $4000 which was more than enough that when Bellamy took the pot he immediately booked a resort in Key West and invited Clarke to meet him there on her way back to the States before her semester started.

Bellamy was excited to see Clarke but his stomach rolled and his palms were a little sweaty, his leg shook the whole plane ride down here. Because what if she didn’t want to be with him anymore?

As he walked to the west exit of the small airport he saw a flash of blonde behind a very large backpack. His heart started to race but then she turned, her face breaking into the biggest smile, and he relaxed. She ran to him and he barely had time to register it before he had an armful of Clarke.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she said into his neck. He held her tightly until she pulled away, but then she was kissing him and he was pretty sure she must still want him around. She dropped her oversized backpack on the floor and jumped up, he let go of his suitcase to catch her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. After a moment, there was clapping and Bellamy opened his eyes and pulled his lips away from hers to see a small crowd cheering them on. Clarke scrunched her face up in embarrassment and put her feet back on the ground, but she turned to the people around them, took his hand, and did an exaggerated bow. He laughed.

“Haven’t seen my boyfriend in four months so we got a little carried away, sorry!” Bellamy bent over and picked up her bag, wedging it onto the top of his and smiled awkwardly at the crowd that was slowly starting to disperse.

“So you didn’t bring anybody back?” he tried for a teasing tone but she saw through his vulnerability.

“There was this girl in Prague that was pretty hot but turns out I don’t speak great Czech so even if I wanted to talk to her I couldn’t have,” Clarke explained. “But honestly, I’m just very happy to come back to you.”

Before she left they’d set up a very open policy. He didn’t want her to feel tied down on her great adventure and she claimed the same for him but he wasn’t at all interested in anyone else.

Bellamy put his arm around Clarke. “So was it all very _Eat, Pray, Love?_ Did you find yourself and all that other bullshit?”

“I had fun and I sat in the Louvre for hours and I think I’m going to finish applying to med schools. But not the ones my mom wants.” Bellamy gave her a nod of approval as they exited the airport. “And maybe I’m going to decide I hate medicine, but for now, I’m okay with that choice.”   
  
“Good plan, very responsible,” he said before opening the cab door for her. “Ready to go to the beach?” The cab driver came around to load their bags in the trunk.

Clarke leaned into him and whispered into his ear, “Yeah, soon as you fuck me into the mattress of our room.”

His breath caught and he hoped that the cab ride to the resort was quick.   
  
“Hey, remember my birthday?” she asked suddenly.

“How could I forget?” he asked with a chuckle as he situated himself next to her in the backseat of the cab.

“You gave me your flip flops.”   
  
“I loaned you my flip flops, you chose not to return them.” He gave her a look.

“They’re really comfortable.”  
  
“And at least three sizes too big for you.”

Clarke smiled coyly. “I like them and I brought them so I can wear them.”   
  
“You’re a thief,” he said with a straight face.

“Gonna arrest me?” It was stupid. It was so stupid and cliché, but she bit her lip and he couldn’t help smiling. Bellamy shook his head.

“The Hyatt, right?” the cab driver interrupted as he put his seatbelt on and turned on the meter.

“Yes,” Bellamy said a little too eagerly before leaning over to kiss Clarke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I've got three other projects in the works and you can find me on tumblr at cupcakesandtv. :)


End file.
